School of sin
by 678909
Summary: A highschool fic that's been swimming around in my demented mind for awhile. Envy centric with many changes from anime. Barely follows anything and characters are OOC. Contains Yaoi EdxEnvy GreedxEnvy. Warning MPD, drugs, Abuse, Cursing, coughrapecough
1. Welcome to my life

**Menvy:** OMG I am soooo very sry to all my readers. I know you guys want the new Crazy Year at Hogwarts up, and I am working really hard on getting it up, but I didn't start typing it yet, and I'm so busy but please just give me a while longer, and I will get it up very soon!  
Normally I would have more to say here but I don't….

**Terry:** Lucky for you guys I do Menvy is like really upset about the crazy year at Hogwarts thing, but she has put a stopper on all of her AMVs and internet activity, she also stopped playing KH2 so she could type for you guys…

**Moo:** yeah so please keep watching for the new stories read and review them if you don't Menvy wont feed us and you don't want that do you?

**Rei:** that would be tragic….

**Moo:** shutup!

**Leon:** ok so basically this is something Menvy is just sorta typing. She didn't put it on paper or anything so it might not be the best thing in the world. It's a Full metal Alchemist high school fic, that has never really been done before she's gonna change some stuff around and she likes Envy a lot so it's pretty much Envy centric. This story contains abuse drug use…yaoi all that good stuff. So if your still interested start reading!

**DIS:** I own…a TV… lets me watch anime…good TV.

-

**CHAPTER 1**

Welcome to my life

-

Looking around the dark room a young boy sat up. Looking at him you would have thought he was a girl with long dark green hair; that fell around his waist, florescent pale skin that stood out a great deal against the darkness around him. The boy pushed back the black sheets on his bed swinging his legs over the side his feet hitting the carpeted floor with a light thump.

He made his way to the wall to flip on the lights. He sighed as a female voice called up the stairs.

"Envy are you awake yet! I made breakfast!"

**Envy's P.O.V**(wow that was fast...)

Man waking up for a new school year can be a real bitch! I heard my older sister call something to me and I shouted back at her.

"Yes Trishia (sloth) I'm awake!"

So are you wondering why my name is Envy yet? Most people always ask me why I insist on calling myself Envy. I guess I will tell you for real…I envy all of those people who have a good life mine is far from it…

My dad, who thankfully is off on a business trip, hates my guts he hits me…a lot. My mom is a bitch she doesn't care…she doesn't care about anything that happens to me. That's why normally I would tell you to fuck off if you asked me that so feel lucky.

My real name is Justin (I'm sorry I couldn't really think of anything and I'm watching Queer as Folk with my sister and one of my favorite characters on it is Justin XD), but I haven't been called that since I was a baby. Not even my sister or brother calls me that.

My older sister is called Trishia, she's a senior in high school; I'm only a junior, and my bother is a freshman, he starts this year. He has MPD and since our bitch mom won't pay for any good medicine or anything we take care of him. His pet name is Moofy and his split personality we call Wrath. He's cute with long messy black hair, pale skin and violet eyes, just like mine, he likes Trishia more then our parents. She's practically his mom.

Speaking of which hadn't she woken him up yet…Hmm…no I don't hear anything he's still sleeping which means I have to wake him up oh joy…

Yawning I went downstairs my bare feet making a soft thudding sound against the carpet in the hallway. Our family isn't exactly…poor…my dad is a well-known scientist his name is Hoenheim. He isn't the type anyone would ever suspect of child abuse but they have never seen his middle child. No he never gave them a chance, and of course neither Trishia nor I would tell.

No matter how much we hated it. If the cops came and took us away, Moofy would be stuck in an asylum, Trishia would be thrown into a foster family and forever branded at school, and I would either be put with Moofy, or have to go to court and then to a foster family. I am sure we can't have that. After all no one would ever agree with my attitude or way of dress.

I entered the small kitchen where my-oh-so-sweet sister had made breakfast, but as usual I wouldn't eat it. I never really ate much even when I had the chance. I would either end up throwing it up later or get sick off of it.

I was clad in a pair of loose black shorts that barely clung to my thin hips and came down to about mid thigh, and a black tee shirt that was way to big on me. It hung a little higher then my shorts and the sleeves came down a little past my elbows. This is how I always woke up, unlike Trishia who was always dressed her brown hair, tied to one side, set off her brown eyes. She was wearing a white tee that clung, to say the least. It was cut low on her chest and went well with her blue jean skirt that was hm…short…yes very short. She was also wearing those horrible things called potato shoes all the preps at my school wore them and I couldn't understand why. Trishia had given me a pair that was black and she made me, keyword there **made me** wear them one time to the mall with her. Let me tell you blisters big time.

So anyway I am in my PJs barefoot and she's in her full prep attire including makeup she even had coffee!

How does she do it?

"Hey Envy will you go wake Moofy up for me?" Trishia asked not looking at me, did I mention she doesn't like me?

"Yeah sure." I replied thankful to get away from her and walking down the hall to Moofy's room. Our house was to put it light big not like wow mansion big but really big. I walked down a hallway located under the stairs down about 4 steps, so it was dark to were Moofy's room was. I knocked on the door not getting a reply. I ran a hand through my hair and opened the door.

"Hey, Moofy, you awake?"

Of course he wasn't. The smaller boy was laying in his bed the dark purple bed spread pulled up to his chin and he was cuddling a pillow aw how cute. Makes me want to barf. The smaller boy's back was turned to me sighing in annoyance I placed one bare foot on his back and kicked him off his bed. He squeaked in surprise and fell. Siting up and untangling himself from the sheets he glared at me.

"What was that for Envy!" He yelled at me glaring.

"It seemed like a good way to make you wake up." I replied coolly. He growled at me but in mid growl yawned so I just gave him a funny look and we laughed over it.

"Has Onee-san made breakfast yet?"

"Yeah and she told me to wake you up so get up already. I have stuff to do not to mention I still can't find my back pack."

"You lost it again Envy?"

"Yeah…"

"Gee your hopeless did you look under the couch?"

"No not yet."

The younger boy sighed as we laughed again.

"Ok seriously get up already." I smiled as I left his room allowing him to kill the bed sheets in peace. I reentered the kitchen and made myself some toast, and headed back up to my room.

It was already 6:30 I dug around in my not-so-neat closet and found a pair of pants and a shirt. I slipped on the pants they were tight and black I liked them. They had a few random things written on them in silver sharpie and a patch of a heartagram on the right thigh. I slipped on a fitted long sleeved shirt with thumbholes on under a looser fitting black shirt with a symbol on the back I'm pretty sure it was called an uroburous. Running a comb through my hair I applied my eyeliner, I didn't wear much just enough to off set my eyes. Slipping on a pair of socks and finger less gloves I headed back downstairs.

Moofy was eating whatever Trishia had made and she was in the bathroom doing girl stuff. I did as Moofy had suggested and looked under the couch finding my backpack fully prepared with pencils and my MP3 player just like I had left it. I laughed lightly checking my watch it was only 7:10.

"Hey Moofy, you wanna walk with me to school!" I called to the younger boy.

"Sure just let me go get my bag!" he called back so I sat down and waited. He returned wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a fitted black shirt his hair was brushed but still fell down over his face.

"Ok lets go then. Trish, we're leaving!" I yelled to our sister.

"Whatever just don't push Moofy out infront of a car or anything again Envy!"

"I wont." What it only happened once…twice…five times

We left, Moofy slipping on black Emericas and me preferring my Vans.

"Man, you are so lucky you know that shrimp." I said as we walked.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a fucking freshman you are just starting. No one at this school fucking knows you! You won't be branded as easily as most of us you have a chance at friends. Damn I never had that chance I came to school the first day with a black eye and bloody lip so I was a freak not to mention I got asked out more then once. That's the curse of looking like a girl. To bad you inherited it too. So you better make me proud and make some friends shrimp! And don't let those assholes ask you out it's creepy!" I said hugging him from behind he just looked at me funny.

"Your weird Envy, did you know that?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's scary sometimes. You're scary, brilliant, but scary."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The two of us started a conversation about some type of fucked up prep store as we walked to our school. We got there at like 7:45. We could have gotten there earlier but I don't like walking fast.

"Well you want me to stay with you until school starts and show you where your classes are; or leave now and let you do it yourself?" I asked my brother.

"I wouldn't mind you staying with me."

"Alright." We walked into the large building known as Ishtanal High. I leadMoofy past the office and into one of the many hallways. He was taking in ever aspect of the building.

The principal of our school was a man named Bradley he was creepy, yes I think he's creepy he _scares _me. He's a tall man with a burly body build with short black hair, he always has an eye patch over his left eye. The worst part about him though is he's always smiling! It's creepy! Sadly he was in the hall and he loves to pick on me. Lucky us.

"Hello Envy nice to see you here again." He smiled at me.

"Yeah really nice, now go away."

"Envy that is no way to say hello after being away for so long." He took a step closer looking down at Moofy. "And who is this?" I step infront ofMoofy defensively. The man may act as innocent as they come but he was dangerous and I knew first hand.

"Leave us alone Bradley, I have to take him to his class."

"Very well then Envy, have a nice day." I sighed, as he walked away, thank god he left. I looked down at my little brother who was giving me a questioned look.

"Come on pipsqueak lets get you to your first class."

"Um…ok. Hey Nii-san who was that person?" Moofy asked me trying to look into my eyes.

"He was nobody Moofy, just don't worry." We walked pretty much in silence receiving odd glances from the people that were currently there. That's what happens when you're seen with me.

OMGITSLIKEATIMECHANGE!

"Ok this is it, geography with some bitch I don't know. Hm…well have fun squirt just hang out in there and try to make friends. I'm gonna go hang out in the halls." I said walking away.

"What you aren't going to stick with me the rest of the morning?"

"No I can't I'm sorry but I have er…other things to do."

"Alright fine but you better meet me after school or I'll tell Trishia!"

"Oh no not Trishia anyone but her…" I droned lazily, messing up the boys hair and walking away.

"Hey you stupid palm tree head don't mess up my hair!"

OMGITSLIKEANOTHERTIMECHANGE!

I leaned up against a brick wall outside of the school. I had no real intentions of meeting anyone or doing anything so might as well blow off my time; at least it was quiet.

"Hey there what's up, abomination?"

Maybe I was wrong

"What do you want Greed?"

Greed wasn't really someone I would call my friend but we did hang out. In short he was…well not on my 'to kill' list yet. He was taller then me by about a foot 'yes I'm short' with short spiky black hair and pale skin. He wore a pair of circular shades to cover up his violet eyes. His general attire was a pair of black leather pants 'ooh shinny' and a tight black top with a black vest over it normally with fur around the neck. He also wore an assortment of bracelets and bands around his wrists. He had his teeth filed so they were sharp, and that's creepy, yes I also think he's creepy. So many, many creepy people surround me!

He leaned against the wall pressing one of his feet to the surface. Oh did someone get a new pair of boots?

"So what are you doing back here Envy? Not planning on skipping on the first day are you?"

"Of course not!" I snapped crossing my arms and jutting out my hip in a girly fashion. "You know my rules one never skip class on the first day, always wait until at least the third day. Two always make sure I don't hang out with rapist creeps and, oh wait I already broke that one. Greed go away!" I snapped putting my hand on my hip. He simply looked at me funny.

"You look a lot like a girl when you do stuff like that you know." He said lazily.

"Oh shut up you know you like it."

"And what if I do?" I laughed ignoring him. What? I never said I was the straightest person in the world. Greed had been with almost every girl that I could think of and some guys. He has a crush on me and he is just so fun to tease with this kind of stuff seeing as how I am one of the only people he couldn't get, and we all know he wants me bad.

"So what's your schedule like?" He asked me I handed him the folded paper from my back pocket. It was as follows:

Biology2 with Roy Mustang

Calculus with Shou Tucker

World history with Riza Hawkeye

-Lunch Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes

English with Lara Ishtan (lust)

Art with Maria Ross

-Study Hall Scar

Drama with Alex Armstrong /Gym with Izumi & Sig Curtis

(Drama and gym are switched around every other day so Envy has drama one day and then gym the next day, get it? And the people on lunch and study hall are the people that watch them and stuff through it.)

"Wow your schedule tells me: hmm, Envy's smart he only has 1 class lunch, drama, gym, and study hall with me. I think they're is something wrong here. Are you sure Bradley didn't get your schedule wrong there is no way you're this smart." Greed said handing me back my schedule.

"Oh really and what class do I have with you?"

"English."

"Wooooooooooooow your, wait **_your_** smart enough to get into **_her_** class! Wooooooooow." I said in disbelief. I knew Greed was smart even if his real name was Lucas. Oh don't tell anyone I told you that.

"Well I guess you better get to class then." Greed said.

"Yeah…Wait what your going to class to I'm not letting you skip on the first day!" I snapped at him grabbing his hand and dragging him into the school. This is the start of a new year, a new school period, little did we know it would change us forever.

OMFGITSLIKEANOTHERFINGTIMECHANGETHISISLIKEAMAZING!

I had left Greed on a hall a while ago he had algebra 2 to get to sadly I wouldn't mind having my only "friend" with me in more then one of my classes. Which I couldn't find damnit this school is too big! I only had 4 minutes to get to my biology class and I knew relatively where it was, but I took a wrong turn somewhere 3 halls back. Now I was lost and running back to figure out where I was. I began to recognize the area and smirked thank god I had a mental map of this place and I turned the corner only to hit something…hard.

I fell back onto the tiled floor along with whatever I hit. I soon figured out it was a person.

"What the hell." The boy mumbled rubbing his head. "What hit me?" he opened one eye and glanced at me.

He had long blonde hair that was tied back in a braid leaving his bangs out, and had golden eyes that matched his hair. He stood up and from what I could tell he was about as tall as me, coolness. He might actually be taller, hmm damn. (I have already told you stuff is being changed around. Ed isn't really short, he's taller a little past 5 foot Envy is going to be about an inch or two shorter then him please don't hate me for it I am testing the idea in this story and I like it, I think it's cutest this way.) He had on a pair of black pants and shirt with a red zip up hoody over it. He looked down at me after fixing his hair and gave me a funny look.

"Are you going to get up or stay on the floor miss. Er…" I blushed standing up and straitening my clothes and hair.

"Envy."

"What?"

"My name it's Envy and don't say miss."

"Um…ok, I didn't mean anything when I said miss I just said it to be respectful um…Envy"

"No, no it's ok I wouldn't mine _if_ I was a girl." Now it's his turn to blush.

"I um, I'm sorry you just um."

"Look like a girl? I know, it's really ok I get that a lot." I sighed picking up my black sling back and putting it over my shoulder, suddenly remembering the task at hand. "Oh my god! I'm late!" I cried

"What oh yeah I have to get to class!" The boy exclaimed. "Hey do you know where Boilogy2 with Roy Mustang is?"

"Yeah I'm going there come on!" I grabbed the boy's hand dragging him down the hall with me. I may be small but I'm really fast so he was having a bit of trouble keeping up with me.

I looked back at him hey he's cute.

OMFGTHISISANOTHERFINGTIMECHANGEITSTOFINGAMAZING!

I stopped infront of Mustang's door, we were 5 minutes late.

"Ok this is it. We got lost ok and that's it, lost." I told the boy I still didn't know the name of and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Uh yeah ok, but I really did get lost I'm new, and Mustang is my guardian. He's been dealing with me for4 years now.We should be fine."

"Mustang is your guardian as in your parent weird…but ok better for me."

"Yeah I'm Edward by the way Edward Elric."

"Ok well then shall we Edward Elric?" I opened the door and Ed walked in before me. I followed, Mustang stopped in the middle of a little speech or whatever he was giving and looked at us.

"Ah Mr. Elric and Miss…"

"Hey Roy sorry we're late I got lost and Envy helped me find my way down here." Ed said before I could correct Mustang's little mistake.

"Envy?"

"Him." Ed stated simply pointing at me.

"Alright fine, Go sit down and Envy what's your real name I need to check for you on the role?" Roy said going behind his desk.

"You already know what it is Envy, that's it." I said following Ed up the rows of seats to get a place to sit. Receiving odd looks we sat in the back of the room beside each other. Ed glanced at me.

Yeah this is going to be a fun year.

-

**Menvy:** Well what do you guys think of it?

**Terry:** I think it was good

**Moo:** Yeah me too, So peeps review kay tell Menvy what you think she will really appreciate it, and maybe we will get food for the first time in days!

**Kelly:** But seriously review.


	2. Classes from hell

**Menvy:** Ok so I have made it to 5 reviews and I have decided to update since you guys like it. I like the idea bunches so I hope you will keep up with it yeah.

**Rei:** I liked it I mean Envy's hot but still him being shorter is sad!

**Menvy:** I know but it works out that way since I'm going to :whispers to Rei:

**Rei: **:giggles madly: No way really? That's going to be hot!

**Menvy:** I know :Claps hands together: so let's get started ok! Here are some thanks to…

**kristieliby:** What the feck are you doing reading my stories? Why don't you just ask me for them at school?

**Me And My God Complex** Yeah I couldn't think of anything better to put I mean Hoenheim is Envy's dad and Trishia is Envy's older sister so It seemed to work best.

**Chibi-chibi-kun**I'm really happy you like it! And I'm glad John likes it too!

**Livy: **Yeah it hurts me on the inside too! I is such a bad person! Hehe not really you will forgive me for it soon trust me.

**xxDream Theaterxx**Yeah my grammar isn't exactly A material but I think you'll live and I'm glad you like the pairings this is my first attempt at a high school fic so I hope it works out.

**Menvy:** Now then with that out of the way let's get rolling!

**DIS:** I own nothing! Sadly if only I could own you Envy! There would be problems…horrible Yaoi problems…

-  
**CHAPTER 2  
Classes from Hell  
**-

'Oh my god! Would this day never end! I am still in my first period! What the fuck is up with this!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That Mustang guy has gone on for an hour at least :checks watch: only 30 minutes! WTF! Someone shoot me in the head pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee! I wanna die now!' Envy mentally shouted to himself, without realizing it he allowed his head to fall foreword and hit his desk…_hard_… "OW! What the hell!" The green haired boy exclaimed standing up so fast his chair fell over. The sound of the chair hitting the floor and the boy yelling caused a certain blonde that was sitting beside the boy to jerk awake and fall out of his own seat.

Oh my god! Would this day never end! I am still in my first period! What the fuck is up with this!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That Mustang guy has gone on for an hour at least :checks watch: only 30 minutes! WTF! Someone shoot me in the head pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee! I wanna die now!' Envy mentally shouted to himself, without realizing it he allowed his head to fall foreword and hit his desk…… "OW! What the hell!" The green haired boy exclaimed standing up so fast his chair fell over. The sound of the chair hitting the floor and the boy yelling caused a certain blonde that was sitting beside the boy to jerk awake and fall out of his own seat. 

"Envy I would appreciate it if you would not cuss in my class and I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't sleep while I'm trying to talk Ed!" Mustang yelled stopping his little rant. Envy ignored him proceeding to kick the desk. Whilst Ed stood up looking around.

"What…what happened?" Ed asked oblivious while Envy mumbled curse word after curse word beside him holding the spot on his head that he had hit on the desk. It was probably red under his black headband. Mustang had a vein throbbing on his head and held up his fist.

"Sit down, both of you." He growled glaring. The two boys did as they were told a few laughs went around the room and Envy continued to mumble, once more tuning out whatever Mustang was saying. Ed went back to a now difficult task of trying to sleep. This was going to be a looooooong day.

-  
First period with Moofy  
Geometry with Clara Psiren  
-

Moofy (I'm contemplating whether or not I should keep calling him Moofy, call him Wrath, or think up a different name for him…) Moofy sat quietly in his Geometry class. The class had started only a few minutes ago and they're teacher Ms. Psiren was a nice women with short shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was pretty; at least Moofy thought so, she was wearing a simple outfit of a gray knee length shirt, and a light blue button up blouse. There we two boys in the class that had sparked Moofy's interest he hadn't caught they're names yet but he was sure he would know soon enough.

"Hey you in the back, the cute one." Ms. Psiren called suddenly cutting off his train of thought. "What would you like me to call you by, it's written here that you haven't responded to your real name in the past years."

"Um, yes I uh. My brother and sister haven't ever called me by my real name. No one has I have been referred to as Moofy for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry if that causes a problem for you." Moofy said allowing his long hair to cover the blush that had spread across his face.

"No it's no problem I like it, it's cute Moofy." Clara smiled warmly at him and looked back down at her list. "Ok, Alphonse Elric."

"Here" The boy sitting infront of Moofy said. It was one he had been watching. He was taller then Moofy without even having to compare with short blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. He had a fair skin tone and wore a simple pair of jeans with a red short sleeved shirt. The shirt had a symbol in black on the back of it. It looked like a snake wrapped around a cross.

"Ok, and Fletcher Tringum."

"Here." The second of the two Moofy had been watching he was probably shorter then Alphonse with kinda long but at the same time short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing (insert outfit description here (I'm sorry I don't really know how to describe his outfit someone please help me out if you do you get a cookie!)

"Alright then that's everyone. So I guess we can start now huh." Clara said "Hm, but I don't really know what to say you guys all know what your doing and who I am right, so I guess you guys can just talk to each other until the end of class. Try to keep it down though the other teachers won't approve of it. I'll give you guys your books at the end of class ok." Clara smiled going to sit behind her desk while people whistled, clapped, and yelled YESSS! And went to talk to their friends.  
"Hey are you new here?" Moofy heard someone ask him, he looked up and saw that Fletcher had been the one to ask he question.

"Well kinda I used to be in a private school this is my first time in a public school." Moofy replied brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Oh I though it was odd I had never seen you before." Fletcher smiled. "So I guess I can help you out you don't wanna get on the wrong foot with anyone lest yee want to be beaten to a pulp." He continued. "But it's ok I'm helpin out Alphonse here also he's new here too."

"Hi." Alphonse greeted waving to Moofy.

"So what do you say want to hang with us or fend for yourself?" Fletcher asked.

"Well I have nothing better to do what could it hurt?" Moofy smiled.

"You social status." Someone butted in turning around they saw a nasty looking girl glaring down at them. She was kinda tall with bleach blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore only a white tube top that was being held up by hope and prayer, and a waaaaaaay to short blue jean skirt. Moofy remembered her name being Krista (sorry guys but I currently can't find anyone to use as a bitchy prep in this story so gotta come up with some of my own and name them after the preps at my school!)

"Hanging out with freaks will only get you down to the bottom of the social food chain. Though looking at you, you probably belong there. Not to mention your brother I mean honestly what is he gay? He looks like a girl."

"Don't talk about Envy like that!" Moofy exclaimed standing up. Wishing that Ms. Psiren were still in the room sadly the woman had stepped out.

"Oh defensive of you faggot brother?" Krista sneered, by now the rest of the class was watching, most hoping for a fight. Moofy balled his hands into fist and clenched his teeth he wasn't about to let this bitch get away with talking bad about Envy.

"Oh, he looks mad Krista what do you think he will do try to hurt you? Ha! He's like the shortest high schooler I have ever seen." One of Krista's friends Karly laughed beside Krista she was dressed equally slutty with brown wavy hair.

"Yeah I agree, he wouldn't stand any more of a chance against us then his brother did against those jocks last year! Remember how I got my sister to get them to beat him up?" Krista laughed

"Yeah and he came to school with a black eye and could barely walk."

"That was you!" Moofy yelled, he was pissed off now good thing he had taken his medicine lest he turn into Wrath.

"Damn right!" Krista said "And there is nothing you can-" BAM!

Moofy jumped on Krista digging his fingernails into her shoulders and pushing her to the ground after landing a punch to her face. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back leaning close to her ear. "If you ever hurt my brother again I swear to god I will fucking kill you." He growled pulling hard on her hair to make sure the point got across.

"Ow, get off me!" She shrieked her lip was busted open where Moofy had hit her.

"Say please," he growled once more wrapping a pale hand around her throat and squeezing hard. She automatically began to gasp for air.

"P-p-pl-ea-se!" she gasped clawing at his hand. He tightened it and her eyes began rolling back in her head.

"Moofy stop!" Fletcher yelled gripping his shoulders he pulled the smaller boy of the girl. She sat up holding her throat coughing.

"You're a freak! A fucking freak just like your stupid brother!" Karly shrieked. Moofy looked around the scared classroom to the two people that had asked to be his friend. He pushed Alphonse off of him and ran out of the room.

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry Fletcher, Alphonse! Why, why did I hit her? I'm sorry Envy!' _Moofy screamed to himself mentally. _'They're wrong! You aren't a freak Envy, I'm not a freak…am I?_ Moofy stopped and leaned against a row of lockers. Pulling his knees to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and lay his head down and cried.

'_Why, why do they say those things? They're wrong! But…what if they aren't…now I failed! Envy told me to make friends and I failed him. Fletcher and Alphonse think I'm a freak now just like everyone else!'_ Moofy cried thinking about all that had just happened, when he felt a hand on his shoulder he flinched away. "Don't touch me!" The distressed boy yelled.

"But we want to help." Moofy looked up at Alphonse.

"Yeah what happened in there wasn't your fault she shouldn't have talked about you brother like that." Fletcher said.

"Then you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Nope not at all!" Fletcher smiled at him Alphonse nodded, "Come on let's head back and find a way to pass time until the class ends." Moofy nodded and smiled maybe he hadn't failed after all.

Back in class the three sat together and compared schedules. Moofy's schedule was:

Geometry with Clara Psiren

English with Rose Thomas

Chemistry with Kain Fuery

Lunch (same as Envy's the school has lunch at the same time)

History with Jean Havoc

gym with Izumi & Sig Curtis

Study hall (again the same as Envy's)

Multimedia with Sheska Franklin (also the librarian)

"Cool we have all the same classes…weird." Alphonse said.

"Yeah that is kinda odd." Moofy agreed. "But who cares if it happens it happens."

"I am with you there." The three laughed.

-  
First period with Greed  
Algebra2 with Frank Archer  
-

'Gee this has got to be one of the boringest 20 minutes I have ever gone through.' Greed thought to himself leaning back in his chair. Their teacher was a tall creepy man that Greed already despised...well Greed despised almost everyone so i guess that doesn't really count for much. Anyway he was a bit taller then Greed with pale skin and short blackish hair, and sharp grey blue eyes that apeared to have no light in them. He was wearing a pair of loose black slacks and a white dress shirt...that he left untucked. He was leaning against the front of his desk one hand in his pocket taking role.

As i already said Greed despised him, same said for his group, all of which shared this class with him. They were a girl Named Martel who wore camo baggy pants and a black beater, with short blonde hair and a tattoo on her arm. She was cool, there was also Dolcetto and Roa Dolcetto was only a little shorter then Greed (though he seemed really tall when compaired to Envy) He had a good muscle bulk going and wore loose clothing, his attire for the day was a pair of loose black pants and a sleeveless white shirt (i am open for suggestions on whether i should change this or not...i'm not feeling so creative right now). Dolcetto had short hair that spiked back at the top where it was blonde and was brown at the bottom. He claimed it was natural no one believed him...

Roa was thelargest ofthe group it wasn't that he was fat but he was huge as in my muscles eclipse the sun huge!He towered above greed and the first time Envy had tried to look at his face he fell over...yes Envy is that short HAHA FEEL MY PAIN! Roa had short hair that for some unseen reason was white...yeah white he had also been held back a few years so...oh well. He had creepy eyes that people seemed to evade. Today he wore loose dark blue pants that were tucked inside his large black boots and a black fitted tee.

Greed had checked all of their schedules and had at least one of them spread out in all of Envy's classes. He had spent this much time getting close to the boy this year he would get him whether he wanted it or not.

The spread went like this…

Biology2 – Martel

Calculus – Roa, Martel

World History – Dolcetto

Lunch – All

English – Greed, Dolcetto, Roa

Art – Martel, Dolcetto

Study hall – All

Drama – Greed

Gym – All

Martel had a bit of hate in her for Envy. She liked Greed a lot and he only cared about Envy she was happy to hand Envy over to his abusive ways. She knew a lot about Greed, and how twisted he could be. It was one of the reasons why she liked him.

The foursome was currently passing notes to each other planning out what they would do.

_Hey Greed,  
what do you see in that kid Envy anyway?_

_- Roa _

'haven't I already told him a million times?' Greed asked himself writing down his answer and flicking the note to his friend

_Roa,_

_I've already told you. He interests me, he's one of the only people I can't get that I want!  
Besides I could get a lot for him at the devils hang out. Just imagine what he would look like completely bound, scared and sweating to a bed of silk sheets? What can't? You have no imagination at all. And his body build is so small he would be so fun to take by force, To hear him scream and writhe in pain while he was mercilessly pounded. Oh, I would like that a lot, I wonder if he's still a virgin…  
Hm, wet thoughts…_

_-Signed the one and only, your lord and master!  
Greed_

Roa sighed its a good thing Greed's brain still worked…The older teen smirked and flicked the note at Martel she looked at it and turned to look at Roa. He pointed to Greed who was, writing god only knows what. She opened the sheet of paper reading through the contents. A blush spread over her cheeks and she looked royally pissed. Oh Greed was gonna get it after class. They all knew Greed wouldn't be in a rush where he was going they almost felt sorry for him…almost! He was practically stepping into hell. Greed's schedule was as follows:

Algebra2 with Frank Archer

World History with Basque Grand AKA Satan himself Greed hated the man with a fiery passion

Biology with Zolf Kimblee

Lunch (same as Envy)

English with Lara Ishtan

Agriculture with Vato Falman

Study Hall (same as Envy)

Drama with Alex Armstrong /Gym with Izumi & Sig Curtis

Greed had everyone he hated the poor guy was gonna have a rough year. And now Martel knew what he thought about poor, poor kid…

-

**Menvy: **well that's chap. 2 for you what do yah think?

**Moo:** I like the note…

**Terry:** Perv… I like it too…hehehe

_**Menvy: **well review yeah!_

**  
**


End file.
